bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sujin Asakura
NOTE: This article is currently undergoing mass reconstruction. Sujin Asakura (蘇進朝倉, Asakura Sujin, Lit, "Revival and Progress of the Morning Treasury") Appearance Personality History Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Being the previous Head of the Kuchiki family and once being the apprentice to the Captain-Commander, a man who only teach people with extraordinary large amount of spiritual energy, Mūshin possess a formidable amount of spiritual power. He has repeatedly shown to posses large amount of spiritual pressure that he can withstand the full release of both Taiyō Kawahiru and Kōtō Tennō, two spiritual beings with tremendous amounts of spiritual power that they can only release a certain amount of their spiritual power or else they could destroy their surroundings. When completely released Mūshin's spiritual pressure far surpasses that of even the strongest of Captains in the Gotei 13 and is enough to put a very small degree of surprise and fear in that of the Captain-Commander. His spiritual power is purple in color and is always fluctuating but yet is still controllable as he has shown repeated to preform various abilities. When released, Mūshin's spiritual pressure has shown to have a tendency to create various illusions that are able to deceive most people when exerted to a certain degree. Mūshin's skill and control at using his spiritual energy is unrivaled by most and allows him to perform a variety of abilities. His spiritual pressure is so great it can be felt from a great distance and can make people perspire in fear. :*'Illusions': By feeding his spiritual energy into a person's mind, Mūshin can distort the person's five senses, preventing them from perceiving things clearly. By looking into the target's soul, Mūshin can use the target's memories against them by creating a powerful illusion to distract and torment the target. Only those who blocks off their emotions before the spell takes effect or have enough familiarity and spiritual energy can repel it. During his fight with Kōtō Tennō in which he was defeated in, he created the illusion that he was several feet away from him while in reality he was actually just several inches from decapitating Kōtō. Mūshin has stated that he was taught how to use his spiritual pressure for illusions by elderly woman named Hana and his Zanpakutō spirit whose last wielder also used illusions. :*'Spiritual Threads & Ropes':In battle, Mūshin has demonstrated a power that creates multiple spiritual threads or ropes that he can manipulate to bind a person to the ground or use as attacking method. It can also be used as a defensive method against strong attacks like Kōtō's Ingatekimen . Unlike other users of this ability, Mūshin's threads can be manifested withou t a reflection of a reflective surfaces such as a building's windows or clear water, unless he wants the threads or ropes to be invisible. Mūshin has shown to create a whip by surround his Zanpakutō in one of his spiritual power ropes. :*'Sword Generation': Unlike most people, Mūshin instead of carrying his Zanpakutō he disperse it into countless spiritual particles around his body and when he wants to use it he creates countless spiritual threads that attaches and pulls the spiritual particles together causing them bond together to take their original form as a Zanpakutō. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Mūshin is highly skilled fighter, using powerful and surprising strikes with cunning deception. While fighting, his preferred methods of attack are to take advantage of his great agility, aggressively and rapidly striking from various angles to confuse and overwhelm his opponent. He is shown highly adept in combining his illusions and Kidō with his swordsmanship in order to defeat his opponent. Mūshin has shown to be capable of preforming insane feats of cutting strength is also evident as he is capable of easily cutting through an Espada's Hierro, which is harder than steel, as well as slicing apart a boulders with a mere flick of the wrist. He has also shown to be capable of preforming the reverse grip style of swordsmanship that need him to hold the blade horizontally with the it alongside her arm in a reverse grip, using the blade like a large dagger with it pointed backwards towards the bottom of his gripping hand. All strikes are made by sweeping the arm forward as though throwing a punch while whipping the blade forward away from the arm quickly in a broad arc. He is quite adept at blocking with the blade in this manner as well. His skills at swordsmanship have been shown to be so high, that he rarely ever relies on more than his Shikai state that often defeats his opponents shortly after its release. Kidō Expert: Immense Speed & Agility: One of Mūshin's more noticeable traits is his tremendous skillful speed, reflexes and agility. When caught by surprise from an enemy's attack, he is shown able to react in time to skillfully dodge or counter the assault. He is shown able to keep up quick and rapid assault that forces most opponents on the defense as he leaves no openings in his attacks. He can effectively use his agility to use the battlefield to his advantage, jumping and appearing from different angle to keep his opponents unsure of his attack patterns. His agility has shown to grant him great dexterity in battle, able to attack his opponent from various angles with great accuracy and force. He can use it to the extent where he can appear to be in several places at once and wipe out a large group of Adjuchas-class Hollows in a matter of seconds. He can easily close tremendous gaps of distance in the blink of an eye while remaining undetected. He has stated on several occasions when asked that he isn't using Shunpo but his sheer speed and is still holding back to a unknown degree. He is able to move great distances in an instant as if to displace himself. Enhanced Strength: Mūshin's physical prowess has shown to be highly impressive and surprising for someone of his build. He has shown to be capable of stopping a punch from a man who is two times taller then him with only his bare hands. He can upturn huge portions of rock floor with a single strike at the ground with his sword while not able to carry them he was able to use it has a temporary barrier. Enhanced Durability: While not having the most imposing appearance compared to his partner, Mūshin has shown to be a very resilient fighter. During his final fight against Kōtō, despite gaining several major injuries, Mūshin was still able to continue fighting effectively and even ignored his wounds to the some extent, as they still hurt him. Mūshin himself state that it isn't his body that makes him a durable fighter but it his will power that makes him continue going on with battle at hand. Keen Intellect: In addition to his remarkable combat prowess, Ulquiorra is also gifted with great insight and understanding of situations at hand. When he first encountered Cortés who is now his partner during a friendly sparring match, just by analyzing Cortés' personality and spiritual power, Mūshin was able to learn without being told by Cortés himself that he was capable of conversing his spiritual power over long periods of time that is released and increases his power when angered to a certain degree. With his calm and collected nature, Ulquiorra can be highly perceptive and analytical, allowing him to easily deduce the basic idea of his opponent's skills to figure out their strengths and weaknesses. Zanpakutō Uguisu (鴬; Literally meaning "Nightingale") Shikai :Shikai Special Ability: *'Harudōga Mūshō' (春圭牙痛烈虚, Lit. "Spring-Road Fang, Piercer of the Void") Relationships Trivia *This character is meant to be my own version of Kōga Kuchiki. Category:King Cartman